Thou Shalt Not
by Damned Lolita
Summary: Mew is supposed to be peaceful. She doesn't like to fight, not for anyone, and certainly not trainers. So why can you fight with her in the game? How's she feel about this?


(This was inspired a bit by the fact that Mew is said to be peaceful. But you can fight with her, can't you? So, what's up? Oh, and I don't think you can use Legends in the Battle Frontier, but I don't care. This isn't strictly gameverse. Oh, and I was in the BF last night, and fought Pike Queen _**LUCY. **_I almost threw my DS at the wall. Goddamnit. I don't own pokemon. If I did, Lucy's name would SO be changed. You rat bastards.)

Trainer?

I knew you were coming. Didn't you read the sign?

'_Only the pure of heart...' _Certainly, that does not describe you. Or else you would not have come to catch me. You tracked me down, invited yourself into my home, far away from civilization, as it should be.

People were not meant to follow me to my home. I am the Creator, uncatchable. You may lord it over my creations, but you will never have me.

You walked through the maze, the trees, and the traps. You did not stop to think _once, _that maybe I didn't want you here. You pressed on until you found my little hollow.

I saw you, and ran. But you chased after me. You needed me, you with your mantra of 'gotta catch 'em all!' fueling you.

I was scared of you, and your unkind aura about you. You hunted me down for the longest time, and I dart away as fast as possible. You cannot have me for your collection. I will not be confined to a box, do you hear me? You won't touch me.

This is my world! Go away! But you tackle me, and I have no choice but to attack.

Wait—is that a Master Ball?

It is, and you throw it at me. Why, Trainer? I didn't want to be captured. That much was plain. I ran, didn't I?

But you have that man take you back to Slateport. You keep me out of my pokeball, but I cannot run! Why? All the other pokemon and trainers alike stare at you with pure envy in thier eyes. A few give me looks of pity.

You recall me finally, and I see you boarding a ship to a place called the Battle Frontier. This is the anathema of everything I worked so hard for. Trainers were not supposed to use my creations like this. To fight for others benefit, so you blithering idiots can get some worthless gold symbol.

Why do they not rebel? What have you done to them, you idiots? You and your fighting, it should not be a part of _their _lives. You anger me more and more by the second. You make them fight against my wishes. This was not how it was supposed to be.

I wish so hard to go with the girl walking around the ship we take to the Battle Frontier, the girl with the strange hair and a Charizard. The Charizard does not bear the scars of battle, and looks like it isn't forced to be a fighter. She spies me as you are showing me off to a gaggle of greedy collectors.

She knows me for what I am—she is a pokemon worshiper, perhaps?

But you leave the ship, and she is taken from my sight. I wish her well; but for all the good my powers have done so far, I doubt it means much. You fight in the Battle Pike, using your other five pokemon.

Many trainers come out just to see your Mew, but you shove them away, demand to win. You aren't going to fight with me, then? I may have peace?

And then Pike Queen Lucy herself comes out to fight you. I see her throw out a pokeball. A Seviper materializes, and I feel a bit of sadness for the ones forced to fight.

I see I am your trump card. You throw my pokeball out triumphantly, and call, "Mew, go!"

I do not wish to fight, don't you see? Why would you make me fight my creations? Would you pit a mother against a child?

Yet you do this. Why are my creations treated with such disregard? Have you taken their loyalty for granted? My thoughts are interrupted by your yammering. "Mew, Psychic!" "Seviper, Poison Fang!" Lucy is well stunned; it's not every day you see a trainer with a Legendary as rare as me, am I correct?

I do not WANT to use Psychic. But I find myself forced to do it anyway. That ball has more control over me than I thought. What is in it that makes it this way? Who developed such a slave machine as this? Did they not know what they were doing?

It hits the Seviper, knocking her out in an instant. She sends out others; Milotic and Snorlax. I take them both out with ease.

But you don't see I weep for them.

My children, I am sorry. It shouldn't be this way.

Your creator loves you.

You receive a gold thing from her, and I see it shoved into your case.

We leave for the next place; the Battle Factory.

This time, you can't take me with you. They give you rental pokemon. I hear you mutter angrily, but I am so glad I'm free. Sort of. So, this is how it was meant to be.

I will wait behind in this blasted ball, while you lord it over the human race. Only to watch from behind these circular walls, while you conquer the world. I will have none of it.

I will have none of your fighting, your internal conflict, it pains me. Your sins will not be my own.

I am not to fight.

You may fight with my children, and maybe I can't do anything to stop that. But I will have nothing to do with you, tormentors of my children.

And one day, you will all feel my wrath.

Yet today is not that day.

But don't think I've forgotten about you...


End file.
